


Last Night

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, drunken escapades, flirty Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry got drunk and slept with the enemy. He thought it was a mistake, but it might turn into something else altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Barry noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in his own room. He sat up quickly, and groaned when his head started pulsing. He cursed Cisco quietly, for getting him drunk. He certainly hadn't missed the hangovers. He climbed out of the bed, and ran through the room, getting changed in record time, even for him. He knew he had slept with someone, and he also knew that whoever he had had drunk sex with had probably figured out he was the Flash. He was hoping to get out of the house before he had to have that awkward conversation.

"Leaving so soon, Scarlet?" a voice called out to him, groggy and quiet, but still clear. Barry turned around slowly, groaning when he saw Leonard Snart peering at him from under the covers. The man looked terrible, and Barry took quite a bit of pleasure in the fact that Len would be feeling that hangover for quite a while.

"Yeah," Barry said, "I've got work." He didn't know why he was making excuses for himself, but it was as he said it he realised it was true.

"Police work or Flash work?" Len asked, and Barry was surprised by how casual he sounded about the whole thing. He began to stand up, the sheets falling away from him and Barry had to hold back a whimper when he saw Cold's impressive body.

"Why?" he asked instead.

"Just making conversation," Cold said. "We should do this again sometime."

Barry scoffed. "Why would we do that?" he asked.

"I may not remember everything from last night, but I remember the vibrating," Len said and Barry felt his face heat up. "I'll be damned if I don't repeat the best sex of my life. Plus, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it too."

"How would you know that?" Barry asked, trying to will his blush away. Len smirked before turning around, and Barry's blush came back full force when he saw the deep scratches all along his back. "Uhhh..." he said slowly, "sorry?"

"Don't worry about it," Cold turned back around with a grin. "I like it rough."

That was it. Barry sprinted out of the room, face burning red and the sound of Len's laughter following him.

 

Check [this](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/post/130760624672/last-night-chapter-one) and [me](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/) out on tumblr, and check out my [writing blog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going by the way. I'm just writing. This was shorter than I thought it would be.

Barry was freaking out. He couldn't believe that he had slept with  _Captain Cold._ Cisco was going to go crazy. Oh God, Cisco. 

Barry ran to Star Labs where he could already see Iris, Caitlyn, and Cisco standing. "Barry!" Caitlyn yelled, throwing her arms around him. "I can't believe Cisco would do that to you. I was so worried." Barry could see Iris and Cisco laughing in the background, although Cisco did still manage to look sheepish.

“I’m sorry, guys. But don’t worry, I’m fine,” Barry said quickly, hoping to not dwell on the topic.

“Are you sure? You seemed really out of it last night, man,” Cisco said, and Barry cursed him under his breath.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, but he could feel his face heating up and he knew he was doomed.

“Oh, I see,” Iris finally spoke up. “That’s what this is about. You slept with someone!” Cisco gasped loudly, and everyone turned to look at him, confused. He shrugged and everyone turned back to Barry.

“Did you?” Caitlyn asked, a smile sneaking its way onto her face.

“Wha- no! Why would you say that?” Barry was screaming in his head, telling  himself to stop talking, that he was only making it worse.

“You totally did, dude,” Cisco said, a grin on his face. “Who was it, was she hot?” Without meaning to, Barry’s mind went to Len. To his strong muscles, handsome face, tattoos running down his body, the claw marks in his back. He shivered, thinking back to that morning when he had seen more of Captain Cold then he ever thought he would. He heard giggling,  and snapped back to the present.

“You’ve got it bad, Barr,” Iris said.

“Wait a minute,” Caitlyn spoke up. “How did you even,” she broke off with a blush. Barry blushed too.

“Yeah,” Cisco jumped in. “I thought you were having problems controlling your powers. That must have been even harder when you were drunk. Does that mean this girl knows who you are now?” Barry’s eyes widened, he hadn’t thought about that. He supposed he was lucky that Len already knew who he was, but now he was thinking about vibrations, and super speed and what Len had said about the best sex of his life.

Barry is broken out of his thoughts once more, this time by his phone. He looks down at the call and sees that it’s from someone with the name ‘Bae ;P’. He blushed once more, shocked that his face had cooled down enough since last time for him to do so. He answered the phone call before anyone else could see the name. “Hello?” he asked, but he felt like he already knew who it was.

“Hey, Babe,” Len’s smooth voice reached his ears.

“Why are you calling me?” Barry hissed, turning away from his friends.

“I was just wondering when we were going to have our next date.”

“We’re not,” Barry growled.

“Aww, come on, Babe. I know things moved quickly, but you’ve got to admit you had fun last night.”

“I don’t even remember last night,” Barry said loudly. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

“Oh,” Len said finally, and Barry thought he sounded disappointed. “Then we’ll just have to do it again to remind you,” he finished. Barry growled again and hung up. He shoved the phone angrily in his pocket, and turned around to see all of his friends watching him with expressions that were both shocked and amused.

“Well,” Iris said. “The sex can’t have been that good then.” Barry groaned and dropped his head. He couldn’t remember, but he was pretty sure she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check [this](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/post/130773331522/without-him) and [me](u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com) out on tumblr, and check out my [writing blog.](fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets paid a visit.

It had been a week since Barry slept with Leonard Snart, and he had been trying his hardest to forget it ever happened. Len hadn’t called him again, and Barry was grateful for it, but it also seemed a bit odd considering how insistent Len had been the last time they spoke.

Barry was focusing on work and trying to forget the awkwardness of the last weekend. That was hard to do with someone storming into his lab like they owned it, slamming their bag down next to his highly delicate samples.

“Watch it!” he yelled, looking up at his intruder, and freezing when he saw Lisa Snart. “You shouldn’t be here!” he hissed at her.

“Oh! So you do know who I am,” Lisa said loudly, clearly not worried about drawing attention. “So you also know my brother. The boy who’s been crushing on you harder than a middle schooler crushes on their teacher.”

“You crushed on your teacher?” Barry asked.

“Not the point!” Lisa said. “The point is, that you slept with Lenny, he comes home acting like it’s Christmas come early, and then a day later he’s back to angry, mopey, bitchy big bro.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Barry replied. “Yeah, I slept with your brother, but I was drunk, and it was a mistake. I don’t know what he told you, but there was nothing to it.”

“Oh, you idiot,” Lisa said quietly. “Lenny doesn’t do one night stands. He’s been pining for someone for almost a year now, and when he came home last weekend, I could tell he’d found someone. I don’t know if you’re who he’s been after or not, but I know that he was hoping for more. You said something to him, and whatever it was, it hurt him. So, you are going to call my brother, because I know you have his number, and you are going to ask him on a date. And when he says yes, which he will, you are going to go out with him, and you are going to enjoy it, or pretend to enjoy it. And when you’re done, you will talk to him, and you will explain to him why you’re turning him down.”

It took Barry a moment to realise she had finished talking. Meanwhile, Lisa was staring at him, waiting. “Oh, now?” he asked, shocked. Lisa nodded, still staring. Barry didn’t know what to do. He had no interest in dating Leonard Snart, but he was honestly terrified of Lisa. He groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He brought up his contacts, and his thumb hovered over Len’s ridiculous name. Finally, he pressed the button, and his phone began to dial.

“Hello,” Len’s voice answered, and his voice was gruffer than the last time Barry heard it.

“Um, hey,” Barry said, watching Lisa warily. “It’s me, Barry.”

“Barry!” Len said, and Barry was surprised that he sounded excited. It wasn’t like him to show this much emotion.

“I was just wondering if you,” he paused and looked back at Lisa. She looked at him pointedly. “If you wanted to go on a date with me.”

“Really?” Len asked, sounding shocked. “I mean, yes! Definitely.” Barry couldn’t understand why Len was being so open, it wasn’t like him, and it was strange.

“Okay,” he said slowly, drawing it out. “Why don’t we meet on Sunday? You can pick the place.”

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll text you the address.”

“See you then,” Barry said, moving to hang up.

“Barry?” Len said before he could end the call. “I’m really glad you called.” And then he hung up. Barry looked at Lisa in confusion.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Lisa said with a grin. “Len asks a bit weird when he’s got a crush. I’ve been putting up with it for months.” And with that she walked away, Barry watching her as she did.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the date arrived, and Barry found himself more nervous than he had expected. He had convinced himself that he could get changed for his date at the last minute, which should have been okay, but for some reason he couldn’t decide. He was already five minutes late and he had gone through his entire wardrobe.

 

Eventually he decided to screw it and just throw something on. Len (yeah, that was strange) had already seen him naked, and he really didn’t want to run much later. When he was finally ready, he sprinted to the meeting spot. He wasn’t exactly sure where they were meeting, but Len had texted him an address the day before.

 

When he reached the meeting point, he was surprised to find a row of large houses. He slowed to a walk, making sure no one could see him, and approached the house that matched the address he had been sent. Before he even reached the door, Len was opening it, smiling widely. “I wasn’t sure you were actually coming,” he said.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you waiting,” Barry replied sheepishly.

 

“Fastest man alive, yet you’re always late. What’s with that?” Len asked, stepping aside and beckoning Barry in. Barry stepped into the house, admiring the clean, white hallways.

 

“I guess it carried over from before I got my powers,” he replied.

 

Len laughed and led Barry into the dining room. “Nice to know you’re still human, Red.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Barry started to say, but stopped when he smelt food. “Did you cook?” he asked.

 

“Um,” Len said, rubbing the back of his neck. Instead of responding he walked into the kitchen and came back with plates of pasta. “I know it’s lunchtime, but I though pasta would still be ok,” he said. Barry stared at him in silence, mouth beginning to water at the delicious smell coming from Len’s hands. “It was stupid,” Len said, taking his silence for rejection. “I should have stuck with sandwiches. If you wait, I can make you some. I don’t know what I was thinking.” As Len turned to walk away Barry speeds to him, grabs the bowls, and returns to the table.

 

He settles down and immediately starts shovelling the pasta into his mouth. Len turns around, shocked, but breaks into a grin when he sees Barry eating. “I guess not then,” he said.

 

“It tastes so good,” Barry groaned. “Why didn’t you tell me you could cook?” he asked.

 

“I did,” Len said. “That night that you don’t remember.” Barry stopped eating and looked up. Len didn’t look angry or upset, but Barry still felt somehow guilty.

 

“I am sorry about that,” he said. “And I’m sorry for snapping at you on the phone, I was just a bit shocked.”

 

“Understandably,” Len said. “You don’t remember that night. You don’t remember everything we said, you don’t remember asking me out. Obviously you would be shocked. I reacted badly, but that was only because we connected that night. It hurt to know that you were drunk the whole time.”

 

Barry remained silent, thinking. “Look,” he said finally. “I actually do like you, Len. And I want to try and find that ‘connection’ again. So I’d like to keep dating you.”

 

Len’s face lit up, and Barry couldn’t help but find it adorable. He almost didn’t want to keep talking. “But,” he said, “we have to take it slow. And you can’t tell anyone but Lisa. I want to give this a go, but I’m still not sure.”

 

Len’s grin lessened, but he didn’t stop smiling. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s see where this goes.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Barry?” Caitlyn called, entering the lab.

“Gotta go,” he murmured quickly into the phone before hanging up and spinning around to look at Caitlyn. “Hey!” he said, probably coming across incredibly suspicious.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Yep. Definitely suspicious.

“Nothing,” Barry said quickly. “Just talking to Iris. We’re making dinner plans.”

“Oh, really?” Caitlyn asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him with her signature ‘mum face’. “Because I came in here to tell you that Iris just arrived.”

“Shit,” Barry muttered. 

“So, who was that really?” Caitlyn asked. Barry wasn’t sure how much of the truth to tell her. Eventually, he decided to tell her most of the truth.

“Ok, you know that guy I slept with a few weeks ago? When Cisco got me drunk?” he started, and when Caitlyn’s eyes widened he instantly realised what he had said wrong.

“Guy?” she asked, a small squeak in her voice.

“Uh, yeah,” Barry said blushing. “I probably should have mentioned that before.”

“No,” Caitlyn said, although her voice was still higher than it usually was. “No, that’s fine. What were you saying?”

“Um, yeah. Well I got back in touch with him, and we’ve kind of been dating for two weeks now.” It all came out way to quickly, and Barry could see the wheels turning in her head as Caitlyn tried to catch up with them.

“Oh!” she said when she finally figured it out. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Barry smiled a little bit, thinking about Len. They’d been on a few more dates since their first one, and Barry could see what he had been saying about their chemistry. Len was hilarious, and tough, incredibly handsome, and surprisingly emotional. Barry had been having a great time.

“So why didn’t you tell us before?” Caitlyn asked, drawing Barry’s attention back to her.

“I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself. I wasn’t sure if it was going to work out, and I didn’t really want you guys to get involved with it.”

“Well, if that smile on your face is proof of anything, you don’t need to worry about it working out. You look happy,” Caitlyn said. Barry blushed again, but his smile grew. “Anyway,” Caitlyn continued. “Iris is waiting, let’s go.”

“Right, of course,” Barry said and he got up to follow her out of the room. “Oh, Caitlyn,” he called, stopping her in her tracks. “Can we just keep this between us? Iris would never let this go.”

“Sure,” Caitlyn said gently, and they left the room together.


	6. Chapter 6

Len was at Joe’s house with Barry, the detective having left for work hours ago. It was Barry’s day off work, both at the precinct and at the labs, and he was choosing to spend it with Len.

 

The two were lying on the couch, making out. Len’s hands were up Barry’s shirt and Barry’s hands were in Len’s hair. They hadn’t moved in twenty minutes.

 

Barry froze when he heard the door opening. Len pulled away and looked at the door, eyes hilariously wide. They heard footsteps and Len jumped up and over the couch, falling to the floor. Barry looked up to see Iris standing in the doorway an amused smirk on her face. “Hey!” Barry greeted loudly, trying to look casual.

 

“Hey, Barry,” Iris greeted, grin spreading. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just, napping,” he said, stretching his arms above his head and pretending to yawn.

 

“Mmm-hmm. Right, so that explains the hair. How are you going to explain the hickeys?” Barry flinched. Len always left dozens of huge hickeys, knowing that they’d disappear within ten minutes. Of course, Iris knew that too. “So where is he? Behind the couch? He’s behind the couch isn’t he?” Before Barry could stop her, Iris was storming into the room and walking behind him. He heard her gasp and he turned around seeing Len lying on the floor grinning sheepishly up at Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just sort of a filler chapter, but it is leading into some actual plot, so that's cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Iris stared down in shock at the older man who had begun to crawl up and off the floor. “Look, Iris, I can explain,” Barry started to say. He wasn’t sure exactly how to continue though. He couldn’t really lie to her now, she could clearly see Len, there was no way around it.

 

“No need,” she said, and Barry was shocked to see a smile appearing on her face. “This is just too good! I can’t wait to tell Lisa.” Len stopped moving at the mention of his sister, frowning deeply.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked gruffly.

 

“Lisa and I are friends. You seriously think she didn’t tell me about you two?” Iris laughed loudly, walking back around the couch and sitting next to Barry, relaxing into the seat.

 

“Since when have you been friends with Lisa Snart?” Barry asked, astonished. “And if you knew, why didn’t you say anything?” Len stood up as well now, walking back around to the front and sitting on the other side of Barry, pressing into him.

 

“Lisa and I have been talking for months, and I was waiting for you to tell me. But that’s not what’s important. What’s important is that now that you know that I know, I can talk to you about this. Which means, I can ask you why the hell you’re hiding!”

 

“Are you serious? You think people would accept this? Eddie? Cisco? _Joe_? Len is a criminal, and people aren’t going to forget that just because I’m dating him.”

 

“I think you need to give everyone a bit more credit,” Iris said, and Barry could see Len rolling his eyes.

 

“They’re never going to like me,” Len said. “And I would never ask Barry to choose me over his family, I know I’d never win. I’m happy hiding, and as long as Barry is too, then I see no reason for us to change.” Barry looked over at Len with a huge smile on his face. He was about to say something when the front door began to open once again.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Barry hissed as Joe entered the living room, freezing when he saw Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally I was planning to have Iris react badly and push the plot, but that didn't seem right in my head, so I brought Joe in instead. Sorry for the sort of repetetive ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe stared Len down, and Barry watched as Len straightened his posture, putting down his mask again. His eyes turned to ice and for the first time since they’d started this thing Barry saw Captain Cold standing in front of him. “What are you doing here, Snart?” Joe insisted, pulling his gun.

 

“Joe, relax!” Barry said, speeding in front of his boyfriend. “He’s here because I invited him here.” Joe lowered the gun, but didn’t lower his guard.

 

“Why would you do that?” Joe asked. “What are you doing? Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything’s fine. He’s here for,” Barry paused, looking for the right words, “personal business.”

 

“What sort of personal business?” Joe growled out.

 

“My personal business,” Barry said, straightening up further. “He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Excuse me?” Joe said; his voice quiet and intimidating. “I think I misheard. Did you just say that Leonard Snart, master criminal, was your boyfriend?”

 

Barry stepped back next to Len, grabbing his hand and drawing courage from him. “Yes. I did.” Barry could feel how tense Len was and he looked at him anxiously, scared that he had done something wrong.

 

“That’s right,” Len said. “That a problem with you?” His voice was cold and hard, and Barry almost shivered just from hearing it.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Joe growled, raising his gun again, pointing it straight at Len’s face. “He’s using you, Barry! I don’t know what he’s told you, but you can’t trust him.”

 

Barry crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his adoptive father. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Joe. You need to calm down and listen to me.”

 

“I don’t have to do anything except get you away from that man. Come on, Snart. You’re under arrest.” Joe pulled his handcuffs out of his pocket, not letting go of his gun.

 

“What for, detective?” Len asked, smirk pasted on his face. “Last time I checked, you had nothing on me.” Joe growled, dropping the handcuffs and raising the gun once more, releasing the safety.

 

“Maybe not, but I doubt anyone would fight very hard if I shot you right now.”

 

“I would,” Iris spoke up for the first time. “You can’t do this, Dad. I know you don’t believe this right now, but you need to give them a shot. Len cares about Barry. He really does, and if you shoot him right now, I will tell Eddie that you did it in cold blood, and that Len was unarmed.”

 

“Are you choosing a criminal over me?” Joe asked, horrified.

 

“No,” Barry said. “We’re not. But we’re not giving Len up either, so just sit down and let us talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Joe, this isn't meant to insult him, but he can be overprotective.


	9. Chapter 9

The four sat in an uncomfortable silence. The tension was thick and Barry mentally cursed Len for making it worse. His mask was back and it was at the most inconvenient time. Joe needed to see Len, the man Barry had come to care for, not Captain Cold.

 

Iris was a big help, although her glaring was making things a bit tougher. The support she was giving them was incredible and Barry had never felt so grateful to have her as a sister.

 

Eventually the silence got to Barry and he began to talk. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You will be,” Joe growled.

 

“Not to you, although I am also sorry to you, I was talking to Len. I’m sorry you have to deal with this. Feel free to leave at any point. It’s not fair the way he’s treating you.” Len smiled softly and Barry began to smile as well when he saw the man he knew returning.

 

“It’s alright, Barry. I’d never leave you. I can handle whatever he throws at me. I’m not going anywhere.” He reached his hand over to Barry and placed it on his thigh, stroking it slowly but in a comforting way.

 

Joe watched all of this with a calculating look in his eye. Iris watched him in turn and saw the moment he realised this was serious. She wanted to think he relented because he saw how much Len and Barry cared for each other, but she knew he only backed off because Barry was stubborn about things he was passionate about.

 

Joe stood up and walked to the kitchen, returning a while later with four steaming mugs, offering the first one to Len as a peace sign. Iris knew better though. He may be pretending to back off but all that meant was that his scheming would be behind Barry’s back.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry and Len were lying in bed together, sweaty and naked, when Barry brought up the meeting with Joe again. “I’m so sorry about what he said,” he repeated

 

“Really, Barry? It’s fine. Let it go.”

 

“I just don’t understand how you can be so relaxed about it, he was horrible.”

 

“Look,” Len said, turning to look Barry in the eye. “I’m just happy to be with you, I know there will be obstacles. I can handle them.” Len looked so serious and Barry frowned

 

“Why do you care about me so much?” he asked, and regretted it when Len’s soft expression turned cold. The older man turned away without a word. “Len?” Barry asked, shaking his boyfriend gently but getting no response. “Len? Please answer me?” But Len was silent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short, but it's just a sort of preview to the drama. I'm thinking of ending this soon, but tell me if you want it to keep going.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry had been moping around Star Labs all day, and Caitlyn and Cisco had had enough of it. “What is wrong with you?” Cisco demanded.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Barry replied.

 

“Nuh-uh. You’re not getting away with that. What is wrong,” Cisco insisted, and Barry gave in with a sigh.

 

“It’s my boyfriend,” he said, and Cisco let out a squeak.

 

“I didn’t know you were dating? How could you keep that from us, dude?” he complained, looking at Caitlyn to see if she shared his outrage, but instead of anger Caitlyn just looked sheepish. “You knew!” he accused after at least thirty seconds of sputtering.

 

“To be fair, I figured it out before he told me.” Cisco just continued to look insulted and confused. Usually, Barry would have laughed, but he was still worrying about Len.

 

“Yeah, so I should probably tell you who it is. Iris and Joe know already,” Barry said. It was his turn to look sheepish as both scientists turned to him accusingly. Barry hesitated a bit longer before finally telling them. “It’s Leonard Snart.”

 

“Leonard Snart! As in, Captain Cold? The man who kidnapped both of us?” Cisco yelled.

 

“Yeah?” Barry said, although it came out as a question.

 

“Oh, alright then,” Cisco said, settling down. Barry stared at him confused.

 

“You’re not angry?” he asked.

 

“Nah, the two of you never stop flirting during battles, it was only a matter of time.” Barry looked to Caitlyn who simply nodded in confirmation.

 

“None of that explains why you’re moping, though,” she said, and Barry sighed again.

 

“Last night, Len said he could handle any obstacle, he just wanted to be with me.” Both Caitlyn and Cisco aww-ed at that. “And I asked him why he cared about me so much. And then he shut down! He wouldn’t talk to me for the rest of the night or this morning! I don’t know what I did!”

 

“I mean, it might have  been a bit insensitive of you,” Caitlyn said.

 

“Yeah, definitely a bit rude,” Cisco joined in.

 

“But, I don’t know why he got quite so offended, it doesn’t seem that bad,” she finished.

 

“I think you’re on your own for this one, dude.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally everyone knows! Let me know if you want me to work the Legends of Tomorrow into this.


	12. Chapter 12

Barry was nervous, waiting for Len to come back to what had basically become their home. He had a plan. He was going to apologise to Len, hope he forgave him, and then figure out what he had done wrong. He just couldn’t focus when Len was mad at him.

It was close to midnight when Len did come home. Barry hadn’t been able to get a key made yet, but Len had no problem picking the lock. He heard the door clicking open and looked up as Len stepped through.

“Len,” he said, but he didn’t know how to go on.

“You didn’t have to wait up,” Len said coldly, brushing past Barry and walking into the bedroom.

“I’m sorry!” Barry called after him. Len stopped moving. 

“What are you sorry for, Barry?” Len said, his voice stiff.

“For- for what I said?” Barry said, unsure. Len let out a harsh laugh.

“That’s not why I’m upset.” He began to walk again.

“Then why are you upset?” Barry yelled. “Because I’ve been trying to figure it out, and I know I was rude, but I don’t understand!”

“Of course you don’t, it’s not your fault,” Len said with a sigh.

“Then what’s wrong?” Barry asked.

“You were drunk. And that’s fine. For you. But for me, I wasn’t and I didn’t know you were either. And I talked to you, and you listened, and we connected, and we slept with each other. And I didn’t know you were drunk, you have to understand that. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise. Because it’s wrong, and technically rape, and I’m sorry.” Barry started to object but Len kept going. “But also, I regret it for myself.” Barry froze, shocked. “Not sleeping with you, but sleeping with you then. Because I care about you, and sex means something to me. When I found out you didn’t remember, I thought it would be ok, because we’d make that connection again. But you haven’t, and every time I realise that, it hurts a bit more.” 

Barry stood, frozen, not knowing how to respond. Len hadn’t looked at him the entire time he was talking and he walked into the bedroom now without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

Barry knew that he would need help. At least he knew why Len had been upset with him, the only problem now was that he had no idea how to convince Len that he was wrong. He may not have the ‘connection’ that Len kept mentioning, but he cared about Len, more than he had ever thought he would. He didn’t know what they could possibly have talked about in one night to get Len this distraught though.

 

They had been dating for a while and Barry had stupidly believed that they had been on the same page for once. He knew now that he had been very, very wrong. Len wanted something that Barry wasn’t sure he could give, but he was going to try.

 

He went to Caitlyn and Cisco first, calling Iris in as well. The three of them stood in the labs looking  a little bit panicked at having been called by him for, as he had said over the phone, ‘a very urgent matter’. He felt guilty now, realising that they probably thought the apocalypse was coming instead of his relationship issues.

 

“Why are we here, Barry?” Caitlyn asked, and Barry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, for worrying you,” he began, and they all visibly relaxed. “It’s about Len.”

 

“You called us in because your boyfriend’s sulking? Just talk to him, man!” Cisco protested.

 

“I did! That’s the problem. He says that he made a connection with drunk me that I don’t remember, and he worries that I don’t care about him as much as he cares about me because of that. At least that’s what I think he was saying.” Barry threw his arms up in despair. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“It’s a bit unfair of him, isn’t it?” Caitlyn said. “Expecting you to remember something when you clearly don’t. He can’t be angry at you for that.”

 

“He says he didn’t know I was drunk at the time,” Barry explained. “He thought I would remember.”

 

“I’m sorry, Barry, but I don’t think we can help you,” Iris said.

 

“What? Why not?” Barry cried, fingers pulling at his hair.

 

“Because we don’t know what Len’s feeling either. You need to find someone who knows him better. Someone who can explain his behaviour. That’s not us.” Barry sighed, realising then that she was right.

 

“Who can you talk to though? Who knows Captain Cold?” Cisco asked.

 

“His sister.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

****

Barry had a lot more trouble finding Lisa than he thought he would. He couldn't ask Len and other thank that he didn't know how to contact her. He realized that he didn't know where Len went when he wasn't with him. That thought bothered him and he wracked his mind for any clue as to where his boyfriend and his sister might be.

 

In the end, he went to the only place he had seen him before, Saints and Sinners. He was hoping it was a regular Rogues hangout, or that someone there would at least know more than he did. He couldn’t believe his luck when he walked in and found Lisa leaning against the bar.

 

She caught sight of him and glared. Barry was sure she would kill him with just a look if she could. He approached her warily but determined.

 

“I need your help,” he said.

 

“You’ve got some nerve coming to me after you broke Lenny’s heart,” she hissed back.

 

“I want to make it better, I want to fix things, but I don’t know how, I need your help,” Barry insisted earnestly. He looked at the woman in front of him with desperation in his eyes, hoping beyond hope that she would take pity on him. He lucked out once again.

 

“Fine,” Lisa said. She turned to the bar and wrote something down on a napkin shoving it against Barry’s chest when she was done. “Go to that address at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Be there on time. One second to late and I’m gone.” She turned away from him, clearly signalling the end of the conversation.

 

“Thank you,” he said anyway before leaving the bar, napkin clasped tightly in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Barry for once in his life wasn’t late. At 8:00 on the dot he was at the address Lisa had given him. She was standing there waiting for him a scowl on her face.

 

“Let’s go,” she said as soon as she saw him.

 

“I bought coffee,” Barry said, offering her a cup. She grabbed it with a smile.

 

“I see why Len likes you now.” Barry smiled back at her and her face dropped into a scowl again. “Come on.” With that she led them through the door of the house they had been standing in front of.

 

“Where are we?” Barry asked.

 

“Relax, I’ll tell you soon enough,” Lisa said gruffly. She shouldered the door open and the pair entered into a fairly normal looking home. “This is where Len and I grew up,” she said, voice softer than it had been mere seconds earlier. “With Dad,” she added.

 

“Ah,” was all Barry said, unsure how else to respond.

 

“This is what Len told you on that night. I wouldn’t be showing you this otherwise.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Barry said, standing confused.

 

“That night, you and Len spent hours talking about your childhoods. You babbled about your mother or whatever,” Barry wanted to protest but Lisa kept talking, “and Len told you all about our father. He opened up to you. He’s never done that with anyone but me and Mick. You were special.”

 

“But he can’t blame me for not remembering!” Barry argued and Lisa sighed loudly.

 

“He doesn’t,” she said.

 

“What?”

 

“He doesn’t blame you for anything. He’s not actually mad at you, he’s just scared.”

 

“What does he have to be afraid of?” Barry asked gently.

 

“He’s afraid that sober you won’t accept his past the way drunk you did.” Barry opened his mouth but Lisa cut him off once more. “It’s ridiculous I know. But Len has never opened up like that, and you don’t remember any of it. He’s terrified that you’ll hate him if he tells you now.”

 

They stood in silence, Barry wasn’t sure how long for, as he let the new information sink in.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” he asked eventually.

 

“Because I’m going to fill you in on everything you forgot,” Lisa said, moving to sit on the couch and patting the seat next to her. “We’ll be here a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This took way too long. Good news (?) though, only one chapter left. Almost there! Thanks for sticking with it.


	16. Chapter 16

That evening, Barry returned to Len’s house, desperate to see his boyfriend’s face. Len opened the door, eyes sad and jaw tensed. He leant in the doorway, blocking Barry’s entrance but Barry ignored his hostility and threw himself into Len’s arms.

 

“I have to talk to you,” he said once he let go of the older man, pushing through into the living room. Len followed slowly, choosing to stretch out on one of the sofas, preventing Barry from sitting next to him. Barry sighed but sat on the opposite couch, almost shaking with emotion, although he had trouble identifying which it was.

 

“You probably already know all of this, but I want to tell you myself, while I’m sober,” Barry said, and Len’s eyes brightened with interest although he didn’t move or change his expression at all. “When I was a kid, my mother was killed in front of me. The police said it was my father but I know that’s not true because I saw who it actually was. Sort of. It was just a blur and I didn’t know what it was at the time. I know now that it was Eobard Thawne who travelled back in time and pretended to be Harrison Wells so that he could make sure that I became the Flash.”

 

“None of that’s really a secret at this point, kid,” Len drawled from his position on the couch.

 

“No, but the rest of this is something I’ve never told anyone. It really messed me up, Len. I was raised by the man who took one parent from me and mentored by the man who took the other. Both Joe and Harrison Wells were men I looked up to and admired. They taught me everything I know now, they made me the man I am today, but they are also the cause of all the pain in my life. There are times when I hate Joe for making me love him like a father. I’ve spent my whole life confused about who I am. Am I an Allen? Or a West? A scientist? Or a hero? I’ve never been certain about anything in my life. Except for you.”

 

“Was that what this was about? Some soppy pickup line?” Len sneered and Barry looked up at him incredulously.

 

“No. It was about showing you that I trust you. I trust you with my secrets, my emotions, and not just when I’m too drunk to know better. I want you to trust me too. I know that might be difficult, but I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, Len. I won’t judge you.”

 

Len’s sneer faded and the expression that was left on his face broke Barry’s heart. Len looked hopeful, but like he didn’t believe this could possibly be real.

 

“I do trust you, Barry,” he said, “with my life. Past, present, and future.”

 

“Good,” Barry whispered. Len stood up from the couch and approached Barry slowly, placing his hands around the younger man’s face and pressing their lips together fiercely.

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I might add an epilogue to this, we'll see, but thank you all so much, this story got out of hand, but I'm glad you all came with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
